smashfighterszfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Turn Back the Clock/@comment-37199706-20181103034400
hi super mase i like your story's and i would to be the one who can help with your scripts in the storys here's my idea for turn back the clock Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby and Dedede are in Mario and luigis beds recorving Sonic tells Tails what was he thinking he shoud of told them about Mecha Sonic tails thinks the nows time Meat knight also enters he told Mario he forgot to complete since it was interupated by Army hammer Meta knight deciedes to go 1st where he comes from is a place called Cappy town everyone was having a carefree day until Nightmare appeard and summoned his new monster Marx wasteing no time Kirby and Meta knight race to defeat the new foe but Marx was to powerful as they were about to defeated King Dedede shows up and saves them from death The three defeat Marx togther but however Marx performed a chaos control and warrped the hereos in the mushroom kingdom Meta knight councldes his story It is now Sonic's turn to tell his story he comes from a place called with his freinds and his grilfriend Sally acorn normally there couldn't be good without evil Dr. Eggman a former freind of king acorn vowed to turn the wrold into his robot paradise however was always defeated by Sonic Egg-man thought it was to fight fire with fire Wave after wave he sent countless robot copies of Sonic to destory him but they just got destoryed but one of them was surpme his name was Metal sonic no matter how many times Sonic defeated Metal he kept coming back but Sonic pervialed One day Metal SNAPPED having enough of losing to Sonic he enterd Egg-man's lab and megerd with his counterparts making him Metallix(but if you wanna call him turbo mecha Sonic thats cool)Egg-man saw what his creation done and orderd a shutdown but Metallix thought it was time for a change of mangement Mecha sent the death egg to its doom causeing Egg-man and all his minions to be killed Sonic saw the Death egg crash Sonic thought his troubles were over but however his was wrong Metallix rose from the death egg ashes now his quest for power had begun Metallix Killed Sally, Bunnie, antionie, Rotor, Nicole, Tails(who survvied), Amy, Knuckles, and finally Blaze and cream no one ever came back Metallix had 6 of the seven chaos emeralds Sonic had the last one Mecha had gained the upper hand againsit Sonic and clamied his prieze before he could become perfect Shadow telported the emeralds to the mushroom kingdom Mecha locked onto thier engery and warped to thier location Sonic and Shadow now the only surrviours had to follow him while looking for a way to follow mecha sonic they meet up with Tails who had tricked the robot into thinking he was dead but he couldnt find thie friends bodies Sonic and Tails lowerd thie heads for a few moments of quiet Shadow broke the silence and told them they had a job to do with no time to waste the 3 heroes created a caspule Shadow said chaos control then Sonic finnshed his story Sonic asked for Mario's helped and he said yes he'll help him when his friends recover once they were feleing thier frist stop would seeing proffeser E-gad hope you like my idea and by the way i think Mario and Luigi should talk